


Snuggles And Bedclothes

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Radio 3 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff fic. </p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snuggles And Bedclothes

After a few months in which neither John nor Katie had bought much of anything Katie had come home to find that John had indulged in a little shopping. One pillowcase. It was a small thing, but all the same Katie couldn’t help but love him for buying the pillowcase. It was from the same place that she had bought the spooning related pillows but now it was not just her that had bought something from them. John had clearly decided to give in to Katie’s whims. He had been slightly amused when she had shown interest in the snuggle-time pillowcase. Yes, it was exactly her style, but he was more amused that she had managed to find it in herself not to buy it right away, or even suggest it, simply making a note of the number attached so that she could order it later. It had been John who had done the ordering in the end of course, and had kept it hidden until he knew she was suffering. The week had been difficult and so, when she was heading home he had been quick to find the pillowcase and make sure to give them a fresh bedding to lie on and new cases for the rest of their pillows so that they would have fresh and plain white sheets and bedding that would flatter the new pillowcase. Katie had smiled happily when she saw the pillowcase and had been quick to show how much she appreciated his care, kissing him softly and drawing him to bed with her. It had been an un-planned pay-off and yet, when John settled later, letting Katie curl into his side and stroking her hair out of her eyes tenderly, he had smiled. The relaxation in Katie’s body and the softness of her smile told him that it had been needed, the chance to simply relax after, cuddled in close and able to indulge in as many snuggles as they wanted, had been enough to let him know how much she had needed reminding of how much he loved her and always would.


End file.
